


She talks to the mermaids

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Hogwarts Sixth Year, I mixed up the timeline please don't hate me, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the chaos the Delphini Dighory left in her wake, Hogwarts and the boy's family issues are all finally going smoothly. Until a new Slytherin student accidently tumbled into their lives and shakes the foundations of everything they ever knew.(Currently on hold)





	1. In which Albus fails to do his homework.

" I can't do this bloody potions homework." Albus groaned to his friend Scorpius. " It's too hard. Did Professor Campbell even go over this in class?" Scorpius, who was lazing on a plump green chair, paid no heed to his friend. Albus groaned again and glanced around the Slytherin Common room. He and Scorpius were the last two awake. "Scorpiuuuuuuuuus. Help me with my potionnnnns homeworrrrrrk." Albus complained again. This time Scorpius glanced up. " I already completed my potions homework, and I took the same notes as you. Because I was paying attention. Just like you. Right?" Albus made a " oh shit" face and glanced down shamefully. Scorpius sighed through his nose. "There's a portrait of Professor Snape by the potions classroom. I'm sure your namesake will be happy to help tutor you in his second favorite subject." Scorpius muttered, finally setting his book down in an almost wistful expression. "Thank you so so much!" Albus exclaimed, almost spilling his inkwell when he jumped up," LET US GO FORTH!" Albus dragged Scorpius back to their bedroom. " *Hush*, Albus! The other two are trying to sleep!" Scorpius whisper-shouted, horrified. " Meh. Screw them." Albus shot back. Walking briskly over to his trunk, Albus lifted the lid and rummaged around until he pulled out the instability cloak. Albus turned around, saw the exasperation etched onto the other boy's face, and smirked. " You stole James's in invisibility cloak. Again." " Yep!"


	2. In which eavesdropping occurs

" Albus, you really need to stop stealing from James." Scorpius whisper-scolded as he and Albus walked through the halls, doing their best, and mostly succeeding, at staying invisible.  
" Hush, Scorpius. We're trying to be incognito." Albus replied, taking a sharp left.  
" I dont think that means what you think it means, Albus. Incognito is an adjective or an adverb that means-" Albus slapped his hand over his friend's mouth before he could continue.  
After much tussling over who was more securely under the invisibility cloak and no less than five wrong turns- " How are we lost, we've walked to the potions classroom millions of times!" " It's dark, okay?!"- the boys arrived at the Potions classroom. " The Snape Portrait is just around the corner." Hissed Albus. Scorpius mouthed " Yeah, duh." And they shuffled forward in unison. Just before reaching the corner, a bout of quickly-muffled laughter bounced through the hall. Albus' eyes widened. Now, he and Scorpius could hear quiet voices - one unmistakably Snape's and the other unrecognizable. " What are they saying?" Mouthed Albus. Scorpius put his finger to his lips in a shushing manner. They both leaned in close, trying to decode what Snape and the mystery voice were saying. " So you were welcomed into Hogwarts by the portrait of Albus Dumbledore himself? And the first thing he did was mispronounce your name?" Snape asked. The mystery voice, who sounded like a girl, giggled. " Yeah. My name is Wyvern Maria-Elise Andromeda Sathanas Evangelina Hsalthi, not Halsthi. The words have totally diffrent meanings." The girl, Wyvern, said. " Oh?" Snape inquired. A small laugh. " One means Queen. The other means Mafia." Snape snorted. " We should go." Mouthed Scorpius. Albus nodded and the duo shuffled back in the general direction of the Slytherin common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if anything seemed unlike Albus and Scorpius, I'm still getting used to the voices of the characters. Please comment! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So some things to explain: Professor Campbell is an OC, based off of when, near the end of Cursed Child, Scorpius refrences a new potions teacher, asking Al if she was 'old enough' for him. I also switched the timelines around a bit with my trusty time turner, so I'm sorry if you get confused. Please leave a comment! :)


End file.
